


Your Little Voice

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Phryne's POV, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne sits alone and reflects upon her dear sister.





	Your Little Voice

'Your Little Voice' calls to me in midnight memories  
of fantasies when we sailed away in the ship Pretend.  
As we sailed away from all  
the gray squalor of poverty and strife  
into Magic Land's rainbow life.

You were Constant Shipmate  
I was Captain O'Dare  
You were the Princess Kate  
I was Benedict Beware  
You were Queen of the Ashes  
And I was King of the Dust

As we sailed away, on fair seas far  
together, Pussy Cat and Owl traveled beyond an alley of need and hunger. Still,  
the mist of What Was seeps into the landscape of Now.

I lost you in a monster's den, a deep pit.  
And, though I am only I  
I shall avenge your death.

Your little voice calls to me over the clamor of my lush life.  
I hear it as a tiny tone above the juice of the jazz, the rush  
of the whiskey, the cocktails, the clubs. Handsome men come  
home with me, make love with me. And, writhing in the passion  
of twisted sheets, entangled limbs, the musk and sweat of it  
covers the guilt. Past pain all forgotten until  
Memory unmasks in the morning.

Your little voice stays with me.  
I need the push, the roll, the careening path, the flight from fear,  
the run-away train, the noise of Today to shush the Then.

A warrior with a heart fathoms deep, ocean consort, who avows disbelief in shades  
confronts my consuming shadows with a Sword of Silent Strength.  
He sees the wreckage of my childhood, hears the echo of your little voice.


End file.
